


Free to be you and me

by sanguine_throne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboys, Handcuffs, Lapdances, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, What am I doing, bottom!Dean, oh my, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_throne/pseuds/sanguine_throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Dean took Cas back from the brothel? Well, let's just say Cas won't die a virgin.</p>
<p>Set during S5E3, Free to be you and me</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to be you and me

“Son of a bitch, Cas! That was awesome!” Still breathless from their sprint from the whorehouse, Dean leaned against the wall of the decrepit house that they had made their shelter for the night.

“I-I’m sorry for ruining your night, Dean.” Cas stuttered absently. He was too busy staring at the floor to notice Dean’s mouth twitch upwards, “I suppose I’m just not the brothel type; I never really entered one since Sodom and Gomorrah.”

“Wait, you were the one who- _you’re_ God’s chosen homophobe?” While he wasn’t exactly upset, Dean couldn’t help but let his eyes widen.

“Please, Dean, it’s far simpler than that. I was doing my duty, and I’m not proud of it. It was a great betrayal to the human race. Can we change the subject?” The monotone of the angel’s voice contradicted the burning in his cheeks.

“Oh, fine, sure. Guess you don’t want to relive your greatest hits on your last night alive.”

“Maybe I just want to make new, more productive memories.” This time it was Dean’s turn to blush. That feathery bitch could be so _suggestive_ sometimes!

Dean knew flirting was a lost cause on Cas, but his instincts kicked in, “So, new memories? Come to think of it, you still haven’t turned in your V-card, am I right?” Dean bit his lip, almost on impulse.

“Well, uh, the prostitute did run out before the act had begun. All she did was sit on my lap and writhe strangely.”

Dean dropped a look, “It’s a lap dance, Cas. You’re supposed to enjoy it.”

“But I didn’t.”

“You mean to tell me you had a busty blonde beauty in your hands, and you didn’t like it?”

“She… didn’t seem very skilled.”

“What, you too good for escorts, Cas? You know what? Gimme a sec.”

Dean disappeared behind a graffiti-soaked corner. Cas could hear the rustle of fabric and frustrated grunts in the darkness. The angel remained seated and crossed his hands over his lap, fingers laced together. With the distinct sound of a zipper closing, Cas saw Dean reappear. He was wearing… Well, very little. Adorned with a ridiculous cowboy hat and boots to match, Dean sauntered over to Cas and stuck his thumbs into the belt loops of his denim, and very tight shorts.

“Howdy pardner,” Dean rasped in a voice that dripped of sin. “I heard you were down on yer luck, heard you need a liddle pickup- Cas what are you doing?”

With a roll of his eyes, Dean gripped Cas by his clasped hands and forced them to his sides.  They were slightly sweaty, “We’re not praying in church here, Cas. That’s a whole ‘nother kink and I don’t have the costume for that. _Relax._ ”

Returning to his seductive persona, Dean leaned into Cas, hips churning hungrily. He removed his hat and placed it damply on Castiel’s head.

“Now, where were we? _Ahem,_ Yer under arrest, fella. I Gotta take you down town.” Dean pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. Cas could be sure that they were real. Dean smirked wickedly, but his eyes were soft. Dean dipped his face close to Castiel’s own, and the angel heard his breath hitch. He also heard the closing of irons around his wrists. The cuffs, strung between the bars of the chair he was now confined to, were cold to the touch, and electrifying. Dean drew his hands across his body, smoothly tracing the definition of his torso, his abdomen, and the large rise of his shorts.  Suddenly, his calloused hands were all over Cas, pushing his trench coat open, lifting his shirt, clawing at the fly of his jeans. Cas could feel that this was truly the pinnacle of humanity, the ability to touch and hold someone, to make them feel so… _alive._

Thumbs were tracing across his light nipples, cool air blowing across his chest. Dean’s eyes were a jungle, verdant and indulgent. All at once, Dean’s shorts were gone, and his member pointed, beckoned at Cas. The angelic soldier couldn’t help but wonder how much of this favour was for himself, and how much Dean had been craving this moment. Overcome with a curious desire to please the man, Cas let out a husky “Stop.”

Dean paused his gyrations on Castiel’s pelvis, the fabric of which was now tenting upwards insistently.

“Let me out, Dean. I- I want to participate.”

“No, Cas,” Dean purred luxuriously, “Yer all locked up. Only way yer getting outta here is if you beg.”

Dean began to work himself over the angel’s hardened length, faster now. Cas closed his eyes, only to jerk them open when he heard a zipper coming undone. To his painfully decadent surprise, it was his own this time. From the fabric of his trunks rose his member, white hot and shuddering.  Dean seemed startled at the size, pausing for a moment to take the image in: This… this _angel_ straining against his confines, lust dripping from his half-closed eyes.

Dean reached into his duffel, struggling to stay perched on his partner’s lap. From the bag he grabbed a bottle. Cas had limited experience in the human world, but from an erotic film involving a pizza delivery man, he was sure that the bottle was lubricant.

Cas tried to shift himself in the chair in order to remove his trousers, but failed to do so, and only managed to further expose his length to Dean, who was pouring a large portion of the bottle’s contents into his open palm. His eyes, electric with lust, stung at Cas and sent jolts of thrill through him.  _This is a… the word is turn on? This is a turn on._

Dean launched himself towards Cas again. He caught the angel’s shoulder with his teeth and dragged them down to a nipple, where they nipped lightly. Castiel’s neck was taught with sensation. Dean traced his tongue over the jugular, then down to the other nipple, maintaining a half-smile the whole time.

Looking up, Dean caught a glimpse of his angel’s blue eyes. The longing, the lust swimming in their waters crashed over Dean, and it took all his strength not to come undone right then. Instead, he elected to run his hand up and down the length of Cas’ erection, relishing the heat and thickness of the angel.

“I can’t get over how big you are, Cas. Man, that’s a turn on,” Cas noted the correct usage of the phrase, “I guess I’m kind of a size queen, huh?” Dean squeezed Cas’ member, drawing a deep groan from him, “Now fer the main event, pardner.” Dean winked, biting his lip again. It was a shade short of red now from constant abuse. Cas would have lunged forward to bruise them even more had he had mobility from his chair. The thought is blitzed apart by the white hot pleasure that encompassed his now violent erection. Dean had slid himself down on top of the sentinel’s length in one fell swoop, and was already moving back up again. Back bucked his hips upwards to keep Dean inside him, but the green eyed demon had already moved up too far. Searing desire burned through Cas as Dean plunged back down onto Cas, who met him halfway with a rough thrust. This was the rhythm that dominated them for nearly a dozen thrusts before Cas let his eyes drift closed. They snapped open when Cas felt Dean’s tongue lapping over his shoulder, up the side of his neck, and to his ear, where Dean’ teeth took over to nibble at the lobe. In the same instant, Cas heard the chink of metal and moved his hands, only to find that he could, in fact, do so. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Cas roared forward, grabbing a moaning Dean as they toppled onto the dusty floor. Now Cas was on top of Dean, pressing himself deep into the man’s body. Their breaths were rustling the dirt and debris around them, their bodies painting in the dust as they gasped and moaned. With a final roar, Cas came deep inside Dean, who, upon feeling the warmth inside him, let loose a lust-soaked scream and came within seconds.

Cas rolled off of Dean’s spent body, and lay on his back, eyes staring through the ceiling above him. “Was I… adequate?”

Dean let out a breathless chortle, “Yes, Cas, you were perfectly adequate. Now promise me you’ll never turn down another lap dance, kay?”

Cas smiled and turned lazily toward the man and smiled widely, his eyes calm pools, “That sounds like a good idea. A very good idea.”


End file.
